1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette type stapler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Application Ser. No. 207838/1985, filed Sept. 20, 1985 by Yoshiyuki Ebihara and entitled "CASSETTE TYPE STAPLER", the inventor's have proposed a stapler of such a type that a cassette containing a set of staples is charged into a holder member mounted between a base and a handle. In this proposal, the cassette is adapted to be inserted into the interior of the holder member through the rearward opened end thereof. In such an arrangement, the cassette is held within the holder member only under the friction created between the cassette and the inner walls of the holder member. When any external force is exerted on the cassette, it may be displaced such that the staple driving openings in the forward end of the cassette is brought into dis-alignment with a driving path between an actuating element of the handle and an anvil of the base.